Disperate Needs
by Turningsun
Summary: "Sono a casa!" disse senza enfasi entrato in casa. "Sono di sopra! Veloce! Il termometro dice che ho la temperatura giusta!" Ron si fermò cercando di capire se davvero sua moglie aveva detto che un termometro aveva parlato. Forse aveva la febbre. Forse era la volta buona che se ne poteva stare sdraiato a letto guardando la tv e mangiando cioccolato.


**°°Disperate Need°°**

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl _  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing _  
_You can sew it up but you still see the tear _  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing _  
_Baby's got blue skies up ahead _  
_And in this I'm a rain cloud _  
_You know we got a stormy kind of love _  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing _  
**_(The sweetest thing ~ U2)_**

Il Paiolo Magico era pieno anche quella sera. Streghe e maghi di ogni età lo riempivano con chiacchiere e risate mentre bevevano Burrobirra, Whisky Incendiario, Acquaviola o leggevano _La_ _gazzetta del profeta_ o discutevano sull'ultima partita di Quidditch.  
Ron, dopo aver zigzagato tra i tavoli e le rispettive sedie, portò a Harry le due Burrobirre e si sedette al loro tavolo. "Allora, che mi racconti? Mia sorella come sta?"  
Harry guardò esasperato l'amico, mostrandogli le profonde occhiaie che gli contornavano gli occhi. "James non ha dormito nemmeno stanotte e Ginny ha ancora le nausee mattutine. Puoi immaginare quanto sia bello svegliarsi con lei che vomita in bagno..."  
"Te la sei cercata tu!" alzò subito le mani Ron sorridendo un po'.  
"Hermione invece?" ribatté Harry prendendo il boccale.  
Subito il sorriso furbo di Ron sparì diventando un broncio degno di Teddy Lupin. "L'ha voluto fare quattro volte stamattina. Ha detto che era il giorno giusto!"  
"Te la sei cercata tu!" disse prontamente Harry che sorrideva furbo.  
Da quando Ginny era rimasta incinta di James, Hermione era diventata quasi insofferente riguardo all'argomento 'bambini' e, per quanto cercava di nasconderlo, tutti avevano capito che Hermione Jean Granger, la strega più brillante del mondo magico, era invidiosa della sua migliore amica e, come lo chiamava lei, il suo_utero weasleiano_. Ovviamente le cose erano peggiorate dopo il recente annuncio di Harry e Ginevra alla famiglia: James avrebbe avuto un fratellino.  
"Non me la sono cercata! Siete tu e mia sorella che… sfornate bambini come fossero torte alla melassa!"  
"Non puoi dirle che sono cose naturali? Che verrà da sé? Io e Ginny non è che lo programmiamo…"  
"Ti prego, non farmi venire in mente l'immagine di te e mia sorella che… _per favore_!" Ron prese a bere pensieroso poi, appoggiato il bicchiere, si voltò verso Harry con aria disperata. "Ha detto che è andata da un _ghincologo_. Io non so cosa sia, ma già dal suono è spaventoso! Ha detto che dobbiamo farlo quando è fertile e che in quei giorni devo dare il meglio di me! Come se non lo facessi sempre! Harry," si guardò intorno poi proseguì. "Io credo di non poterne più di fare l'amore con Hermione! Mi sta facendo impazzire!"  
Harry non sapeva se ridere a crepapelle davanti all'amico, sputargli la Burrobirra in viso o prendere sul serio le parole di Ron. Se c'era una cosa impossibile era che Ronald Weasley ne avesse abbastanza di sua moglie. Non che fossero due persone fissate col sesso, solo si amavano così tanto che era incredibile pensarli separati!  
Cercò di contrastare la fragorosa risata che stava per uscire dalle sue labbra guardando per il locale. La vista di un folletto della Gringott gli fece passare ogni voglia di ridere. "Ron, non credi di esagerare?"  
"Esagerare? _Esagerare_ hai detto?" lo guardò Ron disperato. "Sono due mesi che quando torno a casa la trovo a letto, non che mi dispiaccia, ma se non mi spoglio in quindici secondi inizia ad urlare come il comandante Shipping!"  
"Oh, il Comandante Shipping urla parecchio!"  
"Esatto! Mi sembra di essere tornato all'addestramento per Auror! E poi mi chiama ogni momento della giornata con il telefoto…"  
"Telefono, Ron!" rise mandando giù la Burrobirra.  
"Quello che è! Insomma, mi chiama e mi dice di correre a casa perché dobbiamo concepire!"  
A questo punto, Harry non potè trattenersi oltre e scoppiò in una risata fragorosa tanto da far girare alcuni maghi seduti dietro di loro.  
"Harry, non puoi ridere di me! È una disgrazia!"  
Come se non bastasse, proprio in quel momento, le note di 'Eye of the Tiger' si unirono al rumore di sottofondo del locale. Se poteva essere possibile, Ron sbiancò ancora di più sentendo il motivo. Prese il proprio telefono dalla tasca e alzò lo sguardo su Harry. "È lei. Dovrò andare a casa a farla contenta."  
"Credo tu-tu… sia l'unico uomo sulla terra a lamentarti per questo!" Harry ancora cercava di riprendere a respirare normalmente, mentre l'amico premeva il verde.  
"Sì? Sono con… Harry, sono con lui al… Ora? Mione, non pos… Arriverò tra due secon… Il tempo di Smaterializzarmi, miseriaccia!" riattaccò nervoso.  
Harry lo guardò ridendo, poi si alzò, lasciò qualche falce sul tavolo e si mise il giacchetto. Senza parlare si Materializzarono davanti alla casa di Ronald.  
"Fatti coraggio, amico. E ringrazia che non sia un altro tipo di lavoro!"  
Ron sorrise un po'. "Questa donna mi ucciderà."  
"Ehi, al massimo prova a parlarle..." suggerì Harry con un'alzata di spalle, prima di roteare su di sé e svanire.

"Sono a casa!" disse senza enfasi entrato in casa.  
"Sono di sopra! Veloce! Il termometro dice che ho la temperatura giusta!"  
Ron si fermò cercando di capire se davvero sua moglie aveva detto che un termometro aveva parlato. Forse aveva la febbre. Forse era la volta buona che se ne poteva stare sdraiato a letto guardando la tv e mangiando cioccolato.  
Rincuorato, salì le scale e andò nella camera con un largo sorriso. Ma quello che vide spense subito la propria allegria: Hermione in camicia da notte sdraiata sul letto con i capelli sciolti che coprivano tutto il cuscino e le lenzuola erano già state spostate da un lato.  
Ron dovette sbattere più volte le ciglia per capire che la realtà non era come l'aveva immaginata: Hermione lo voleva morto.  
"Tesoro," deglutì. "il termometro non ha detto che…"  
"Sì, Ron, muoviti, su! Il termometro ha detto che sono a 37°!" disse lei stizzita spingendolo verso il letto e già intenta a slacciargli la cintura.  
"Ma… hai la febbre allora!" borbottò lui.  
"Oh, Ron, santo cielo. Vuoi stare zitto? Te lo spiego dopo! Ora fa il tuo dovere, muoviti!" si era stesa sul letto dopo averlo lasciato solo in boxer.  
Il povero ragazzo non potè che eseguire gli ordini e coprire la loro distanza per poi baciarla. Però non capiva perché se lei aveva la febbre loro dovevano farlo! E poi, non c'era il benché minimo romanticismo in quello che facevano!  
Quando sentì la mano di Hermione scendere verso il suo sedere, la testa di Ron lanciò un grido. STOP!  
Scattò indietro lasciando Hermione sorpresa e piena di disappunto. "Ronald, torna qui!"  
"No! Basta! Non sono il tuo giocattolo! Stamattina lo abbiamo fatto in quattro modi diversi e, Merlino mi perdoni, ma io non ne posso più!"  
"Ronald Weasley sto per affatturarti!" rispose furiosa lei.  
"E fallo! Così potrò far riposare il mio _amico_ due secondi! Miseriaccia, Hermione, guardaci!"  
"Quante volte te l'ho detto, Ronald, che se non lo facciamo con rigore e seguendo i consigli del mio medico…"  
"Hermione, se ricominci ancora una volta con questa cosa del rigore, giuro, che mi metto una cintura di castità!" sbottò Ronald urlando.

"Ehi, posso entrare?" sussurrò il ragazzo entrando in camera, dove mezz'ora prima aveva litigato con Hermione.  
Lei annuì rigirando tra le mani il bordo del lenzuolo. Quando sentì il peso del marito affondare il materasso alzò un po' lo sguardo rivelando gli occhi lucidi dalle lacrime.  
"Tesoro, mi dispiace. Io, io lo so che vuoi questo bambino disperatamente." iniziò Ron accarezzandole i capelli crespi. "Però… perché non lasciamo che sia una cosa… normale? Harry e Ginny hanno in arrivo il secondo bambino e non fanno i matti come noi."  
"Noi _non_ facciamo i matti, Ron! E poi Ginny sembra aver ripreso da sua madre e che la dea della fertilità abbia rovesciato l'intero barattolo della fertilità su di lei mentre io probabilmente ero in bagno!" replicò nervosa, tirando su il naso. Il marito la stava guardando un po' spaesato: forse aveva esagerato con quelle metafore babbane. Così respirò lentamente poi spiegò: "Sembra che tua sorella sia fertile come tua madre."  
"Questo l'avevo capito, quello che non capisco è come ti possono venire in mente queste idee! Anche perché parlando di genitori, io sono come mio padre!"  
"E quindi?" rispose stizzita.  
"Quindi sono un buon produttore di Weasley! E se mi lascerai fare, vedrai che avremo un bambino!" le sorrise. Sperava proprio che Hermione la smettesse di incolparsi per il fatto che dopo un anno di matrimonio ancora non gli avesse dato un bambino, del fatto che i suoi genitori avevano avuto una sola bambina e che forse anche lei fosse destinata a dargli un solo figlio e di leggere libri e riviste sulla gravidanza e sui bambini. Sapeva bene che li nascondeva tra le sue pergamene per il Ministero e che, quando nessuno la vedeva, li sfogliava. Inesorabilmente, ogni volta finiva con l'avere l'aria abbattuta e sconsolata e l'umore più irritabile del solito.  
Hermione lo guardò mentre un leggero sorriso le si disegnava sul viso. "Dici sul serio, Ron?"  
"Sempre con questo tono sorpreso!" sorrise prima di baciarle le labbra.

**Dieci mesi dopo. Ospedale San Mungo**.  
"Complimenti signor Weasley, è una bambina!"  
BOOM.  
"Oddio! Qualcuno chiami un Medimago: il padre è svenuto!"


End file.
